Wrocław nocą
680px|Panorama Wrocławia Wrocław nie jest miastem do spania. Zbyt wiele jest tu pięknych miejsc, które w blasku księżyca czy w świetle latarni wyglądają bajecznie. Miasto po zachodzie słońca nabiera zupełnie innego uroku, staje się bardziej ciche, tajemnicze. Ludzie spacerują, w kafejkach robi się tłoczniej. Większość najważniejszych i najpiękniejszych miejsc Wrocławia można zobaczyć podczas wieczornego spaceru, kiedy to budynki w świetle reflektorów oraz inne budowle odbijające się w wodzie Odry przy świetle księżyca, wyglądają wprost bajecznie. Mapa trasy spacerowej Nasz spacer rozpoczynamy na Placu Katedralnym, następnie idziemy w stronę Mostu Pokoju. Kolejnym miejscem opisanym na tej witrynie jest Aleja przy brzegu Odry obok Muzeum Narodowego we Wrocławiu. Tutaj możemy usiąść na chwilkę na ławce po czym przechodzimy do, jak sądzi większość Wrocławian, jednego z najpiękniejszych miejsc w mieście - Wyspa Piasek. Kolejnym i ostatnim miejscem Ostrowa Tumskiego, przez które spacerujemy jest Wyspa Słodowa. Teraz przechodzimy przez Plac Uniwersytecki i zmierzamy na wrocławski Rynek. Ostatnim opisany miejscem jest Plac Solny. Zapraszam na spacer. Plac katedralny thumb|Katedra Św. Jana Chrzciciela nocą Spacer nasz rozpoczynamy z jednego z najbardziej znanych miejsc we Wrocławiu. A mianowicie z Placu Katedralnego. Mało kto wie, że katedra ta była pierwszą ceglaną budowlą w Polsce. Teraz możemy podziwiać piękne bardzo wysokie mury gotyckiej budowli wznoszącej się na około 97 metrów. Szczególnie pięknie prezentuje się w nocy, oświetlona światłem reflektorów. Kontynuując spacer wokół Katedry nie możemy nie zauważyć Kościoła Św. Idziego. Kościół ten jest ważnym zabytkiem Wrocławia, mający styl romańsko- gotycki. Jest on jednym z najstarszych i w pełni zachowanym budynkiem tego pięknego miasta. Powracając do Placu Katedralnego, zauważyć możemy piękne renesansowe kamieniczki, które na pewno wzbudzają zachwyt turystów odwiedzających Wrocław. Przechodząc dalej, w stronę Mostu Pokoju w okresie letnim podziwiać możemy piękną, zadbaną zieleń, a także kwitnące kwiaty otaczające Katedrę pw. Św. Jana Chrzciciela. Aleja przy brzegu Odry koło Muzeum Narodowego thumb|Bulwar Xawerego Dunikowskiego Nocą Przechodząc przez Most Pokoju z lewej strony mamy wspaniały widok na znany wszystkim przynajmniej z nazwy Most Grunwaldzki. Myślę, że jest to jedno z wielu magicznych miejsc we Wrocławiu gdzie znajduje się spokój, swoisty czar i urok miejsca, które czyni go właśnie magicznym. We Wrocławiu jest około 200 mostów, jednak to właśnie ten jest najbardziej znany. Jako ciekawostkę można podać to, Most Grunwaldzki to unikatowy most wiszący, konstrukcja stalowa utrzymywana jest za pomocą metalowych nitów. To właśnie z tym mostem jest głównie kojarzone miasto Wrocław. Następnie przechodzimy obok Narodowego Muzeum we Wrocławiu na aleję nad brzegiem Odry. Stąd rozciąga się znakomita panorama Ostrowa Tumskiego i Wyspy Piasek. Tutaj możemy odpocząć wsłuchując się w dźwięki nocy. Przechodzimy dalej przez Kładkę Muzealną na Bulwar Xawerego Dunikowskiego. U stóp wzgórza Zatoka Gondoli, pozostałość dawnej fosy miejskiej. Jest to chyba jedno z najbardziej uroczych miejsc we Wrocławiu. Przy bulwarze X. Dunikowskiego stoi pomnik ku czci pomordowanych na kresach wschodnich. Wyspa Piasek thumb|Biblioteka Uniwersytecka Nocą na Wyspie Piasek Przechodząc przez Most Piaskowy wchodzimy na Wyspę Piasek. Wyspa jest połączona z brzegiem mostami Piaskowym, Młyńskim oraz Tumskim. Masze kroki kierujemy w stronę Biblioteki Uniwersyteckiej „Na Piasku". Jest oną jedną z największych bibliotek w Polsce. Kościół Najświętszej Marii Panny na Piasku to gotycka budowla wybudowana w latach 1334-1380. Świątynia ma stosunkowo niewielką wieżę (jak na rozmiary całego kościoła). Po wojnie przywieziono tutaj z naszych przedwojennych Kresów i umieszczono w jednym z ołtarzy otoczony kultem obraz Matki Boskiej Mariampolskiej, zwanej też Matką Boską Hetmańską, Rycerską i Zwycięską. Na przeciwko kościoła NMP na Piasku znajduje się gotycki mały dawny kościół św. Anny pochodzący z XIV wieku. Obecnie budynek posiada charakter mieszkalny i mieści się w nim przedszkole sióstr Salezjanek. Brzegi wyspy to bulwary : Bulwar Piotra Włostowica, Bulwar S. Wyszyńskiego, Bulwar S. Kulczyńskiego. Nocą Wyspa Piasek tonie w blasku stylowych latarni gazowych, zapalanych co wieczór przez prawdziwego latarnika. Wyspa Słodowa thumb|Widok Uniwersytetu z Wyspy Piasek Wyspa Słodowa jest niewielką wysepką na Odrze leżącą w sąsiedztwie dwóch innych wysp. Z Wyspą Młyńską połączona jest małym Mostem Młyńskim, a z Wypą Bielarską 20 metrowym Mostem Św. Klary, który jest pozostałością po znajdujących się dawniej na obu jego końcach Młynach. Do końca XX w. teren Wyspy Słodowej pozostawał niezagospodarowany. Obecnie wytyczono tam nadodrzańskie trasy spacerowe z ławkami i mnóstwem latarni, a wiosną i latem na wyspie odbywają się liczne koncerty i imprezy plenerowe. Plac Uniwersytecki thumb|Plac Uniwersytecki Z Wyspy Słodowej możemy udać się na Plac Uniwersytecki, żeby zobaczyć wspaniale oświetlony Gmach Główny Uniwersytetu Wrocławskiego. Ta barokowa budowla powstała w latach 1728-1741. Warto wrócić tu w dzień, aby zwiedzić wnętrze budynku. Na pierwszym piętrze znajduje się najbardziej reprezentacyjna sala barokowa - Aula Leopoldyńska . Jej sklepienie i ściany zdobią liczne freski i dekoracje rzeźbiarskie. W Auli tej często odbywają się koncerty muzyki dawnej. Na parterze znajduje się druga równie piękna sala - Oratorium Marianum, która była jedną z głównych sal muzycznych Wrocławia. Można wejść również na taras widokowy Wieży Matematycznej, skąd rozciąga się widok na panoramę miasta. Przed budynkiem stoi statua "Szermierza"- fontanna powstała w 1904 r. Do Uniwersytetu przylega barokowy Kościół Imienia Jezus. Sklepienia tej świątyni wzniesionej przez jezuitów pokryte są wspaniałymi malowidłami, a wnętrza wypełnia bogata rzeźba. Rynek thumb|Fontanna na Wrocławskim Rynku Wrocławski Rynek należy do największych i najpiękniejszych w Polsce. Jest otoczony zabytkowymi i stylowymi kamienicami, w których obecnie mieści się wiele galerii, kafejek i pubów. Do najbardziej znanych należą kamienica "Pod Złotym Słońcem", "Pod Siedmioma Elektorami",czy "pod Gryfami". Najcenniejszym zabytkiem Rynku jest Ratusz. Niezwykle dekoracyjne są fasady wschodnia i południowa. Na stronie wschodniej Ratusza mieści się zegar astronomiczny z 1580 roku, a na 66-metrowej wieży można dostrzec Herb Wrocławia. Wewnątrz Ratusza mieści się Muzeum Sztuki Mieszczańskiej i Muzeum Historyczne Miasta Wrocławia. Warto też zajrzeć do znajdującej się w podziemiach Piwnicy Świdnickiej, która w dawnych czasach uchodziła za największą miejską piwiarnię. Przed Ratuszem znajduje się rekonstrukcja pręgierza z 1492 roku, przy którym do końca XVIII w. publicznie wymierzano kary przestępcom. Po zachodniej stronie Rynku w 2000 r. postawiono nowoczesną szklaną fontannę, która wspaniale się prezentuje zwłaszcza w nocy. Rynek jest miejscem spotkań studentów i tętni życiem przez całą noc. Plac Solny thumb|Plac Solny Ostatnim punktem spaceru jest Plac Solny. Plac ten powstał prawdopodobnie w 1242 roku. Nazwa placu pochodzi od jego pierwotnej funkcji, miejsca, gdzie handlowano solą. Obecnie nazywa się też to miejsce Placem Kwiatów, gdyż przez całą dobę można kupić tam kwiaty w pięknie oświetlonych nocą kwiaciarniach, przez co jest to ulubione miejsce spotkań zakochanych. W południowej części placu znajduje się gmach Starej Giełdy. Na placu jest również fontanna ze smokami i kamienna iglica. Podsumowanie Wrocław jest jedynym w swoim rodzaju miastem akademickim - miastem spotkań, imprez i zabawy. Jest tu mnóstwo pubów, kafejek i barów, które tętnią życiem do późnych godzin nocnych. Warto zwiedzić wszystkie interesujące miejsca, których we Wrocławiu nie brakuje. Szczególnie interesujący jest Wrocław nocą. Wtedy uroku dodają mu liczne światełka, latarnie na trasach spacerowych, pięknie oświetlone zabytki i mosty. Dlatego warto wybrać sie na spacer po zmroku, bo wtedy w mieście panuje niepowtarzalny klimat. Jest to magiczne miejsce, w którym każdy niezależnie od wieku, znajdzie coś dla siebie.